User blog:LeMansRacer/Forza Wikia - 2016 and Forward!
This wikia has been around for over 8 years, and has sadly not seen a great deal of direction over those years. Many articles are disjointed, others are nothing more than a sentence, and others have been made without any form of established style guide. By the end of this year, we'll want for there to be an established style for created car articles. Newer articles contain more worthwhile content, but sadly still repeat many of the mistakes of our older content. There are too many stubs in these articles and it's reflecting negatively. Contributors New contributors are starting to edit this wikia, so it's about time we figure out what it is we want written. As of writing this blog post, there are 87 car articles on this wikia; that's 21% of our content, and that also means there's 79% no being actively attended to. Before the end of 2016, it would be in our best interest to make sure all active editors have contributed towards revising our car articles. This means creating a worth while basis for all of our car articles before too many have been created to manage. What's going to happen? Well, first of all I'm actively working towards shrinking the amount of wasted space caused by templates and infoboxes on these articles. I'm also working towards creating a streamlined means of producing car articles due to the number of cars in the Forza series; there's at least 500 alone in Forza Motorsport 4. Focus What should be our main focus? Right now, we should be focusing only on Forza Horizon 3, as this is the most recent game in the franchise, but also the most accessible due to its PC release. If we get Forza Horizon 3 organised before we push for any other games, we'll have an easier time of managing the other games and their integration into articles. What does that mean? All of our content should relate to Forza Horizon 3 for the time being. There's 10 individual games across Forza, so we're going to have to do some catching up, and the best way to do that is to focus on a single game at a time. So, for the next few months, we should be thinking of ourselves as the Forza Horizon 3 Wikia. The sooner we finish a single game, we can move onto the next, and we'll have earned the title of Forza Wikia. Conclusion The Forza Wikia's a bit of a mishmash of other wikia sites. There's somehow a lot of the trends from the Need for Speed Wikia that need to go, as they simply don't work for games on the scale of Forza. We've got a game series that has obviously flourished elsewhere, and we shouldn't go against that. We have to offer something that no other site has succeeded in doing, which I honestly believe is franchise comprehension. We shouldn't try to stick ourselves in between the community and what the community already has. We've got something new here. While this site has been practically untouched, all we need to get going is a new coat of paint - done, a firm plan for organisation - we're all currently working towards that, and a completed game - that's our first big goal. In closing; sort out what we want our articles to look like and finishing Forza Horizon 3 is out current big goal. Don't bother with older games for the time being, but we can dabble with Forza Motorsport 6. We should also be asked what we want to include to ease navigating the wikia. Many other racing game sights have their own ways of linking articles, but Forza is a much bigger and richer series. I'd like to see stuff we can say "this is why it'll work here" over "it'll work here because it works there". Category:Blog posts Category:Community News